Broken Promises~The Dreamer's Fate
by ChibiGirl1
Summary: Broken Promises is the story of Trunks's pupil, Sara, a rather vertically challenged young girl with a natural gift for ki use. It is a sad story, and only the prologue to my other story, Broken Promises~The Dreamer Returns, hence, the shortness of it.


Chapter 1 

He stood there, the rain pouring down on him. He allowed his lavender hair to fall into his deep blue eyes, and he stood there, a sad look on his face. 

"Why can't I win...? Damn them...I hate them and their stupid mind games...." 

"Trunks, it'll be alright." 

He turned to see his mother, who was looking back at him happily. 

"Mom...I'm gonna go train for a while. Maybe it'll help me clear my thoughts." 

"Alright, but come home in time for dinner!" 

He chuckled. When did he NOT come home in time to eat? He nodded and walked into the back yard, towards the gravity room he trained in often. He turned up the gravity to around 90 times Earth's gravity, deciding he only needed light raining for now. He set some droids, 7 of them, and walked into the chamber. He stood there, watching the droids around him. He smirked, disappearing as they fired their beams. He appeared, elbowing one into oblivion. One down. He fired off 3 ki blasts, destroying two and missing another, hitting the wall of the chamber. He jumped up as it one he had missed fired it's beam again, and punched it as soon as he got close. Four down, three to go. He kicked two of them, destroying them easily. One more to go. He fired off a ki blast, hitting it and winning. Trunks narrowed his eyes and walked out, turning off the gravity. Then he noticed something different. There was a form huddled in the bushes outside of the gravity chamber. It was small, much like that of a child. He tapped the form on the shoulder, and the person jumped, looking up at him fearfully. It was a girl of about 5 with short black hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She wore jeans and a white t-shirt, along with a blue headband in her hair, which looked a bit messy and uncombed. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Where are you from?" 

"S...South Town, but Androids destroyed it a few days ago, and I was hiding here in case they came back..." 

Trunks was taken aback. This girl was an orphan. She was afraid. He smiled slightly, kneeling down beside her. 

"It's alright, little girl, the androids won't hurt anybody for the moment, and if they do, I'll be there to make sure they stop it. Why don't you come inside? I'm sure Mom wouldn't ind another person at the dinner table tonight." 

"Sure!!" 

"Great, well, come on in!" 

They went in, and Bulma saw the girl, raising an eyebrow. "Trunks, who is this?" "Mom, her home was destroyed by the androids a few days ago, and I thought she could stay here. She has nowhere else to go." "Well...alright. What's your name, little girl?" The girl smiled placing her forefinger on her bottom lip as she spoke and looked around the room. "I'm Sara. What're your names?" "I'm Bulma, and this is Trunks. You just make yourself comfortable." 

"M'kay!" 

She sat down in a chair, looking around quietly at all the pictures of people she did not know.. She then turned to Trunks. "I saw you throwing light at those robot thingies. That was cool, can you teach me to do that?" Trunks blinked, realizing that this girl had been watching him train. He shook his head. "Sorry, I can't...it's too dangerous for you to know." "Awww...PLEASE??" Bulma walked in with some sandwiches, and looked over at Trunks. "Actually, there doesn't seem to be any harm in teaching her how to use ki..." "SEE? What she said! PLEASE...???? "Well...alright, but first we eat." "YAY!!!"   
  
  
  


A few hours later, Trunks and Sara were standing in the backyard, facing each other, though the girl seemed a bit restless. "Alright, Sara, let's start with the basics." "I already know SOME things that use ki. My parents aught me." Trunks was shocked. How did this girl know even a slight amount of ki? He shrugged, deciding to find out what he could. "Ok, what can you do?" "I can fly and sense people, but I can't make little balls and throw them at stuff. "Ki blasts. Well, I guess that would be a good place to start, kid. Sit down." They sat down face to face, and Trunks smiled. "Alright, imagine your energy as something, like a blue liquid, for example. Water, or fire, or something of that sort." "M'kay." "Don't talk, just listen and focus. Now, imagine your energy going to your hands. To your palms, in fact." "..." A small glow appeared in Sara's hand, and Trunks nodded. "That's it. Keep trying." "........." The glow grew, and soon she had made a sizeable ki blast. She grinned. "I did it!" "Yes, you did. After a while, it'll come easier to you. Now, fire it off at me. Focus on it leaving." She fired the blast at Trunks, and he caught it, throwing it back up into the air. 

He smirked, nodding. "That's great. You learn faster than most people would. Anyhow, do you know how to fight?" "No. Well, I know a little bit, but only from watching my parents." "Well...try and hit me. I'll go easy so you won't get hurt, ok Sara?" "Alright!" She came at him with a rapid, though somewhat sloppy combo of punches, which he blocked all of. She then kicked him in the midsection, landing it, although she was actually only lucky, since Trunks hadn't been able to tell. He smiled, nodding. "That's good. Now, it's getting late. You need sleep." "Ok, I guess you're right. I'm kinda tired anyhow." They went into the house and walked upstairs, Trunks putting Sara in the guest bedroom, where she fell asleep quickly. He said goodnight to his mother and went to his room, lying down on the bed and, like Sara, fell asleep instantly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2 

"That girl's gonna get stronger than me if I don't watch it...heh..." Trunks had been training Sara for almost a year now. She had learned quickly, becoming almost equal in strength to her mentor. He smiled. Now he knew how Gohan had felt. Thoughts of his old friend brought a pain in his chest, but he suppressed it, trying not to think about it. "Alright, Sara, time to take a break." "Alright!" Sara was now sixteen, but she had looked five when Trunks first met her, and she now looked around six or seven years old. He had always shrugged it off, deciding she was just short for her age, which she certainly was. She even acted a little bit like a seven year old, but she had basic sixteen year old knowledge, the extreme naivety was just a part of her personality. Trunks was 17. 

They walked back into the house, Sara sitting down at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of water. She grinned when she finished it, obviously happy. Then the mini tv on the kitchen counter started showing a news flash. "The androids are again going on a joyride of destruction! They are at North Town!" That was all Trunks needed to hear. He ran out the door, not bothering to say bye to Sara. She ran out too, yelling after him. "I'm coming too!!" "No, you stay here! You need to make sure Mom stays safe!" 

"You'll get yourself killed if you go alone!" 

"I'll live, I've lived all these other times. Now go back inside!" 

He flew off, leaving Sara with her eyes narrowed. There was no way she was just gonna stay.   
  


She flew to North Town, getting there far ahead of Trunks, and found the Androids playing around with some of the rubble. She. narrowed her eyes, obviously angered at the androids. "You two WILL pay!!" Juunana, annoyed by this little upstart, glared at Sara threateningly. "Brat! Go away and you might not get hurt, kid!" Juuhachi sat there on a peice of rubble cooly, watching the two bicker. "You're both getting on my nerves." "Shut up, Juuhachi!" "Fine." Sara produced a sweatdrop. Despite their strength, they fought like siblings. She took Juunana off guard, punching him in the face with a rapid combo, ending with a medium-sized ki blast, which hit him square in the face. She jumped back a few meters, falling into stance. "Perhaps THAT convinced you that I'm not joking?" "Grrr...Damn you! DIE!!" Juunana dissapeared, appearing behind Sara and attempting a kick in the back, which she deftly dodged, grabbing his leg and throwing him into a building. Juuhachi took her turn, firing a ki blast at Sara's face. Sara knocked it up into the air, and kicked Juuhachi into the same building her brother had just been thrown into. Sara looked around, knowing they were there, just didn't know where. She finally turned around, seeing the two androids standing there, arms crossed, angry looks on their faces. Juuhachi smirked. "Let's double-team this little brat." They both fired large ki blasts at Sara without warning, and Sara was hit by one of them, dodging the other. She winced, but kept fighting, getting into a locked fistfight with both of the androids at the same time. She was finally knocked to the ground, hurt badly. She narrowed her eyes as they landed. Juuhachi raised an eyebrow. "Why do you still fight, kid? You know you can't win, why don't you just sit back and die?" 

"...I have a reason to live, that's why. I...can't lose...even if you defeat me, there's still Trunks." "The purple-haired kid? You know him...?" "...he taught me everything I know. Now, it's time for YOU to die!" She fired off a large ki blast, which hit both androids dead-on. They both managed t knock it up into the air, though, and Sara's eyes widened. That was the last of her energy. 

She closed her eyes. So, after all of that...this was how it ended...death. It seemed to be the only way for her to go now. She opened her eyes. "Fine...you win." Juunana smirked. "About time, bitch...anyhow, let's just kill her now." Juuhachi nodded, smirking as well. "Yes, let's." They held out there hands, floating upwards a small ways. They both fired off large ki blasts, which combined into an even larger one. Sara closed her eyes. She didn't scream, she didn't do anything. She just accepted it, allowing herself to die.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3 

Trunks landed and looked around frantically. He had seen a large ki blast, unusually large. He looked around, realizing that they weren't there. Then he sensed something that made his heart stop and his blood run cold. Sara's ki was gone. Completely gone. He looked around ,scared for what could have happenned to her, and saw a glimpse of black hair. He ran over, pulling rubble off of her form. He stepped back when he saw her. His first, and only student was now dead, lying in a pool of her own blood. 

"No...NO! Not another one...first Gohan, and now Sara...darn it..." He knew what to do. He picked up her limp form, and flew back to Capsule Corp.   
  


Bulma was in total shock when she saw Sara. "Kami...this is horrible.." "Mom, help me find the right place for her." "I know of a place. Come on." 

Bulma and Trunks walked, though not a very long distance, to a graveyard of sorts. She turned to him. "This is where your father and the others are now. We'll put Sara here." "..fine by me.." They buried her, even holding a somewhat improvised funeral for the girl. Trunks looked down sadly at the tombstone he had made, and then turned away. "Let's go, Mom." "Trunks...I'm sorry this happenned. He didn't speak, they simply walked back home. When they got home, Trunks went up to his room, closed the door, lied down on his bed, and cried himself to sleep.   
  
  
  


The next day, he walked downstairs, sitting at the table, a blank look on his face. Bulma, who was making breakfast, looked over at him. This reminded her too much of when Gohan had died. She tried to cheer him up. "You hungry, Trunks? I made your favorite--chocolate chip pancakes." "Sure." She gave him the food, and Trunks ate, though a bit slowly. Bulma frowned, sitting down beside her son. "Trunks, it'll be alright...you'll just have to work harder now, like you did when Gohan died..." "......I'm going for a walk, I need some air. Bye." "Bye, Trunks." He walked out of the house, grabbing his jacket as he walked out.   
  


The winter coldness stung Trunks's face like a swarm of bees. H pulled his jacket tighter around him, narrowing his eyes. There was no snow, at least not yet. He had been walking for a while, and was thinking an awful lot. Finally, he sat down on a tree stump, his head in his hands, thinking about what had happenned the previous day. "..why..? Why do these things happen?! Darn it!" He sighed, angry. Angry at the androids, angry at himself, even angry at Sara for not having listened to him and stayed there. A snowflake landed on the tip of his nose. It was snowing. He stood up brushing away the snowflake with his hand. He remembered when Sara had been outside training, and it had started snowing. She had run inside, shivering, then just put on a jacket and continued as though nothing had happenned. He smiled, remembering. Good memories. He walked back home, walking in quietly. He heard Bulma hard at work on her time machine, and smiled, shaking his head, deciding she'd never give up on that, no matter what happenned. "Oh well, I'd best not bother her..." He walked up to his room and sat on the windowsill, staring out at the snow as it landed on the ground and the building, smiling slightly. The wounds within him were far from healed, but he would start to heal eventually.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Epilogue 

Trunks stood at Sara's grave, holding a small flower. He had a solemn look on his face. It had been five years since her death. He had defeated the androids almost a year ago, and was glad. Now he could focus on life. He put the flower down on her grave, stepping back. He smiled slightly, remembering the memories. "The people are starting to rebuild...I just wish you could see it. You deserved to, kid...heh...I never did stop treating you like a little kid, did I? You never cared, though." He looked down, then back at the grave, almost as though he were talking to the girl herself rather than a tombstone. 

"I came to say goodbye. I never got a chance to before, so...see ya." 

He turned around, floating into the air slightly, flying away from the grave of his first, and only, student. He smiled slightly, remembering a promise he had made to her, before she had died. The promise was that the Androids would die, and that she would see it. Well, he thought, at least half of it happenned. 


End file.
